Byzantine Empireball
Byzantineball |nativename = Μπάλα Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία Μπάλα Βασιλεία Ῥωμαίων Pila Imperium Romanum Orientale |image = Tumblr_mvmb4tXUbR1szo7eyo1_1280.jpg|caption = Byzantine Army Stronk!We goings to kick kebabs ass! |reality = Eastern Roman Empire|government = Autocratic monarchy|language = Latin (Official until 620) Greek (Official after 620)|capital = Constantinopleball|religion = Orthodoxyball|predicon = SPQR|nexticon = Ottoman|founded = 395|onlypredecessor = SPQRball|onlysuccessor = Ottomanball|ended = 1453|imagewidth = 200|hates = Kebabs|intospace = |successor = Ottomanball|friends = SPQRball Western Roman Empireball|enemies = Ottomanball|predecessor = SPQRball|notes = Remove kebab}} Byzantineball, also known as the Byzantiumball or Byzantine Empire, continues to refer to itself as the Roman Empire, is a Medieval countryball from south-east Europe. Byzantineball was the son of SPQRball, the descendent of the Ancient Greeceball and the ancestor of Greeceball. He was stronk empire until he got overrun by kebab. For many years he was the strongest nation in the world. Before he died, his last emperor sold the birthright as the Roman Emperor to the Kings of Spainball (his niece). Spainball created her own empire and own these rights until today. Relationships Family * SPQRball - mother * Western Roman Empireball - sister that died early. * Empire of Trebizondball - My son who didn't do much to help me. * Despotate of Epirusball - My son who tried to kill Latin Empireball but failed. * Empire of Nicaeaball - My best son. He killed Latin Empireball and resurrected me for a while. * Ancient Greeceball - Grandmother. I decided to speak her language, not the language of my mother. * Greeceball - Daughter * Latin Empireball - Product of rape from Veniceball. Friends * Serbiaball - Byzantineball vow enforcer to remove all kebab * Russiaball - Heir to the legacy of Eastern Orthodoxy * Western Roman Empireball - She was my ally before getting killed by Germaniaball. * Empire of Nicaeaball - Hero who helped me kill Latin Empireball and resurrected me. * Republic of Genoaball - He helped me in my final battle against kebab! I thank him for that. * Turkic Khaganateball - hates Persia too Enemies * Ottomanball - Arch-enemy, they stole Constantinople! * Hunball - He came here and took clay from Germaniaball and me. This forced Germaniaball to take clay from SPQRball. * Germaniaball - He killed my mother and my sister then he became an imposter of SPQRball. * Veniceball - Ruined me for good! He also raped me. * Latin Empireball - Evil Catholics that stole my glorious city of Constantinople. * Holy Roman Empireball - IMPOSTER! He is son of Germaniaball and to me he is just another version of Germaniaball!!!!! * Bagratid Armeniaball- Stole all his clay and didn't leave enough soldiers to defend it afterwards, leaving it open for kebab invasion. Oops! * Sassanidball this fucker ruined the 7th century Gallery Byzantineball.jpg wvCV1Az.png|Byzantineball's final moments. Rashidun and Byzantium.png GzCGX-1.png GzCGX-2.png GzCGX-3.png Byz_comic-1.png EOQGex1.png 9nHCdfP.png 've1k4Cc.png SwDo9ID.png 7nT5ruO.png 'k0zbntp.png Armenian History.png ARHdyOv.png History of Europe.png Charta Romae.png }} Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Kebab Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Orthodox Category:Historical Countryball Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Greeceball Category:Turkeyball Category:Spainball Category:Portugalball Category:Moroccoball Category:Algeriaball Category:Libyaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Israelcube Category:Palestineball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Kosovoball Category:Albaniaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Italyball Category:Franceball Category:Maltaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Jordanball Category:Syriaball Category:San Marinoball Category:Vaticanball Category:Lebanonball Category:Kebab killers Category:Southeast europe Category:Remover of kebab Category:Kebab Remover Category:Vodka Lover Category:Kebab Haters Category:Empire Category:R.I.P